The Naughty Quirk
by Elvish Presley
Summary: Set a few years after graduating from UA, Momo has a run-in with a villain with a troublesome quirk. When Momo shows up to his doorstep for help, Shouto's self restraint is put to the test. HEAVY Todomomo smut!


Momo panted heavily as she made her way down the street, leaning on the wall for support.

_Crap… I really messed up._

It was the middle of the night. She was beginning to feel dizzy from exhaustion, stumbling clumsily. The creation heroine was just fleeing from an encounter with the leader of a large trafficking organization. Her cover had been blown and she just narrowly managed to escape from the underground headquarters. Soon after the incident, her body began feeling increasingly weak.

_Ugh… there must have been some kind of poisonous inhalant in that smoke bomb they set off. Calm down, Momo. You're going to be alright…_

She needed to figure out where she was before she could get any help. She lifted her gaze, looking around for any landmarks or hints as to where she could be. As she approached the end of the block, her eyes landed on a street sign.

_Wait, I recognize this street name… Todoroki-san! This is near his place! If I can just get there…._

Little did she know, her symptoms stemmed from the effects of a lustful hypnotic quirk.

Todoroki Shouto was relaxing on the tatami floors of his modern Japanese-style home. He flipped through another page of the book he was reading about fire quirks, deciding it would be the last one before retiring to sleep. The pro hero needed to rest soon before the day ahead of him aiding in several important investigative missions. Suddenly, his eyes shot towards his front door as he thought he heard the faintest sound. Pausing, he listened silently to confirm the odd fact that someone was really knocking at his door at 10PM.

Bang bang bang!

Todoroki sprang up from the floor, sensing the urgency from the sound. Prepared for an attack, he swung open the door, ready to fend off whatever had interrupted his evening.

"Yaoyorozu!" His guard immediately dropped upon seeing her slouched figure. She nearly fell to the floor at the doorway from exhaustion, quickly supported by his steady arms.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu!" He called, slightly panicked, trying to illicit a response from her. He adjusted her in his arms, helping her to stand against him.

"What happened!?"

She could barely keep her eyes open, hearing the familiar, normally collected voice riddled with worry. "I… think I," she panted, her body feeling heavy, "... Poisoned…"

That was all she needed to say before he snaked an arm under her buckling knees, picking her up quickly and rushing to the hospital.

—

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can really do for her," the physician told him.

"What?" He hissed. "She said she was poisoned."

"We've run blood tests, EKGs, scans, drug tests, everything— she's perfectly normal. We even checked with our poison specialist. We don't know why she is displaying these symptoms… perhaps it could be extreme fatigue?" He suggested, glancing towards a fidgeting Momo lying in the bed.

"Her quirk requires lipids," Todoroki started to explain.

"We know. We've given her some TPN and lipids, it may just be what she needs… I think the best course of action would probably be just to take her home and let her get rest."

Todoroki's gaze uneasily shifted to the creation hero. He knew what a fatigued Yaoyorozu looked like. Something was off.

With no better options in sight, he reluctantly took Yaoyorozu home from the hospital and decided he would keep an eye on her in case her symptoms were to change. Cradling her in his arms, he carried her back into his home.

Todoroki glanced at the exhausted Yaoyorozu, eyes shut and brow slightly wrinkled in a sign of distress. It's been months since he last saw her. After graduating from UA, class 1-A made it a point to have reunions several times during the year. Being busy with their own hero agendas, once every couple of months was all they could afford.

_What was she doing here?_

Momo loosely gripped at his shirt, face nuzzling into his chest cutely. He felt a slight pang of guilt for thinking she looked adorable in this worrisome situation. Her skin was burning hot despite his attempt to cool her down using his quirk. The scent of her peach shampoo mixed with sweat made for a strangely alluring smell. Deciding she seemed okay at the moment, he tore his gaze away to focus on the path ahead of him.

In his rush, he realized he hadn't even locked his front door. Todoroki immediately went for his bedroom, gently laying Yaoyorozu down on top of his large futon. Still gripping at his shirt, Todoroki gently peeled her fingers off, taking her hands and laying them beside her. "No…" she mumbled softly.

"Rest, Yaoyorozu," he ordered her softly. He left her side momentarily to retrieve his cell phone, immediately placing a call to alert his team that he wasn't going to be able to make it tomorrow… actually, 'today'. It was well past midnight.

When it came to Yaoyorozu, there wasn't the slightest hesitation of putting her before work. His eyes scanned over her restless body, her legs shifting slowly. She turned her head from side to side, the look of discomfort still riddled on her face. He frowned as he realized she was still in a hospital gown.

Thinking for a moment, Todoroki padded across his room to his dresser to pull out one of his loose shirts.

"Yaoyorozu," he called her gently.

Momo replied only in a soft hum.

"Yaoyorozu," he tried again, kneeling beside her, "Can you change?"

"Mm," she replied weakly. The icy-hot hero frowned, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his brow.

_Don't overthink it, Shouto._

Todoroki hesitated for a second before slowly helping her up to a seated position. He moved to sit behind her, instantly regretting letting his eyes travel. A sliver of her smooth back was exposed by the loose one-size-fits-all hospital gown, making it clear that she had nothing on except that and a pair of dainty black underwear. Although her hero costume revealed a lot of her skin due to her quirk, this seemed completely different. Not to his surprise, her skin was perfectly flawless, glistening slightly from sweat. Todoroki felt his body heat up slightly, completely unrelated to his quirk.

_Don't be so unprofessional. _

The dual quirked hero silently thanked the stars that the gown was solely fastened by two strings of fabric, tied at the top in a quick release ribbon. He carefully pulled his spare shirt over her head, on top of the gown. The embarrassed hero worked quickly, pulling her arms out of the gown so the fabric lay over the front half of her body, only secured at the neck now. He helped her arms through his shirt, then pulled it down to cover her back. He let out a short sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"Hold on. I'm almost done," he told her in an attempt to ease her fidgeting. She grunted softly, leaning back onto him slightly. He blushed slightly as he nudged her back into her seated position, quickly undoing the bow. Todoroki tugged the loose fabric of the hospital gown off her body, letting out another sigh triumphantly for managing to change a woman without needlessly invading her privacy. He paused for a moment, eyeing her hair. His fingers reached up for the small elastic tie, tugging it gently out of her soft hair. Long black tresses cascaded down her back as she let out what sounded like a satisfied hum. Deciding he had done all that he could, he helped her to lay back down on the futon. The look on her face was more relaxed, sending a wave of relief over her worried comrade. Quickly he got up, not wanting to spend too much time looking at her with intentions other than to check on her health.

Todoroki grabbed the book he left in his living room before reentering his bedroom to watch over Yaoyorozu. He sat on the floor, leaning his back on the wall with his book on his lap. He took one last glance at the creation heroine, who looked like she was peacefully sleeping. Todoroki opened his book promptly, shoving away any unnecessary thoughts. All he needed to know was that she was resting soundly.

The words on the page sounded clear and articulate in his mind, but he couldn't find any meaning in them. Rereading paragraphs over and over to no avail, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Todoroki took a moment to relax his posture, realizing that his body had been tense the whole time. It was 3 in the morning now, and this was the first time he was able to sit down and process anything.

A flashback of the beginning of the night played in his mind, a faint feeling of terror rushing through his body once more. That was his first time seeing the creation hero in a desperate condition like that. He stole another glance at her face, checking to see if she was still okay. Yaoyorozu had turned to lay on her side, facing him as she slept soundly. The word "pretty" crept into his mind before he could turn his attention back to his book.

_Is this really all I can do? Wait and see if she'll be okay? This definitely doesn't seem like her normal fatigue… What if it doesn't work, should I bring her to another hospital? If nothing is really wrong with her, why would she say she was poisoned? Who could have poisoned her? _

His thoughts were interrupted when she shifted once more. "Shouto…"

His ears pricked at the sound of her soft voice. Immediately his eyes went to her sleeping figure, now laying on her back.

_Did I imagine that? Yaoyorozu ALWAYS calls me Todor—_

"Shouto…" she moaned softly. He didn't know why the sound of her weak voice, gently calling for him by his first name, was giving him such chills.

"...Yaoyorozu?" He stood up, hesitantly moving closer to her. "What is it?"

Yaoyorozu fluttered her eyes open to look up at him with half-lidded eyes, her onyx irises gazing up from underneath long black lashes. Todoroki stiffened at the sight in front of him, finally allowing his mind to piece together the big picture. In his bed laid the intelligent and beautiful Yaoyorozu, his cherished friend and comrade. Long black hair framed her body, contrasting with her stunning porcelain skin. Her arms laid leisurely above her head in a visually vulnerable position, knees bent and ever so slightly parted. His tee shirt fit her loosely, but it did an awful job of covering up the sight of her long legs and edge of her panties.

He immediately used his right side to cool down his body, burning with excitement.

"Shouto… please," she whined softly. It took every last ounce of restraint to ignore the sight of her hips shifting slightly.

It nearly sent him into a panic when he noticed her hands reaching for the hem of her shirt, attempting to pull it up. He was immediately by her side, grabbing her wrists and stopping her.

"H-Hey, Yaoyorozu," he blurted.

"It's so.. hot.." He heard her mumble softly, attempting to sit up.

_It must be the poison kicking in. _

"Wait, Yaoyorozu," he let go of her wrist, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back down, "Just try to relax." Traces of nerves were evident in his voice.

Her arms immediately snaked around his neck, pulling him down. Todoroki just barely managed to catch himself on his arms, leaning over her in his bed as she clung onto him. The normally cool and collected hero broke into a blush as their faces neared one another. He was momentarily relieved when she pulled herself past his face and into a hug. Burying whatever emotions that were manifesting, Todoroki started to prop himself up in order to untangle her from him. However, he froze when she whined softly into his ear.

"Shouto… please.. help me take this off…" she begged. "Save me, Shouto.."

He could feel a fierce blush heating the tips of his ears, a wave of electricity washing over his body. Quickly, he managed to pull her away from him as he silently thanked his years of training to control his quirk. He could have easily burst into flames at that moment, setting his house on fire.

"Yaoyorozu, I can cool you off with my quirk," he told her, attempting to untangle her arms from around his neck. One glance at her seductive, alluring gaze told him he was better off looking away. This plan backfired immediately when he didn't notice her leaning towards him and placing a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. His eyes widened, instinctively turning to look at her only to meet her soft lips once again.

"Yao—"

Shouto was completely caught off guard, unable to pull away from her gentle and warm lips. One after the other, she placed sweet kisses on his lips that tempted him to close his eyes and enjoy.

_Is it some kind of aphrodisiac? _

He struggled against the powerful urge to indulge in her lips, using every drop of self control to pull himself away. Sitting up proved to be useless as Momo easily followed him, now straddling his lap and worsening the situation. She was leaning over him as she continued, each kiss growing more heated than the last. His hand went up to hold her blushing cheek, and he fought an internal battle about whether or not he really wanted to push her away. Shouto's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, giving in to the addicting feeling of her soft lips on his. He was intoxicated by her sweet smell, coaxing him to let go of all his worries and filling his head with everything that was her. Slowly he found himself kissing her back, gravitating towards her hungrily each time she pulled away before pressing her lips against his once more. He felt a heat rising in his body as he felt traces of her tongue teasing his inner lip.

_This is bad…_

His mouth parted slightly, and her tongue slipped inside subtly to graze against his. Instantly Shouto felt an animalistic side of him banging at his door, begging to come out and dominate this woman before him.

He grudgingly pulled away, holding her cheek and placing a thumb gently over her lips to stop her.

_I'm taking advantage of her already. It's bad enough I let the kiss get that far. _

He looked into her eyes, donning a cutely desperate expression to continue. She was already starting to lick at his thumb slowly. Everything she was doing was driving him insane.

"Shouto, it hurts…" she said, blushing as she looked adorably distressed.

"Let me take you back to the hospital," he told her, half distracted by her beginning to suck on his finger teasingly. _Shit._

"I need you, please…" A surge of excitement coursed through his veins as she softly whined the words any male craved to hear. This was exponentially powerful, coming from _Yaoyorozu Momo. _There was something extremely exhilarating about hearing the independent, powerful heroine saying she needed him.

Her hands were beginning to wander down his chest, sliding down to the bottom of his stomach. He flinched, quickly catching her wrist with his free hand.

"Yaoyorozu, _NO,_" he scolded her strictly.

_This is getting out of hand… There's no way I can use my quirk on her. I need to restrain her physically. _

Todoroki pushed her back onto his futon, quickly capturing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

_I need something to tie her with—_

Before he could think any further, he felt his grip get rejected by a large bracelet she used to escape with, a technique he'd seen her do several times before. Catching him off guard, Momo swept him to quickly reverse their positions, promptly rolling off the futon. He grunted as she mounted on top of him. It slipped his mind that she'd been training with Ochaco after being inspired by her combat skills, but what surprised him the most was her ability to fight so sharply in the heated condition she was in. Her hips were sitting snugly on top of the hardening bulge in his pants.

Momo leaned overtop of him with hands on either side of his head. "Please, Shouto, I need you so bad," she whined, "I want you so bad it hurts…" His eyes widened at the sight of her, voice pleading softly. A tear formed at the corner of her eye, slipping down her pink cheeks.

"Yaoyorozu…" he said gently, reaching up to wipe a tear. She nuzzled her cheek into his palm cutely.

"Why won't you ever.. touch me?" she asked quietly. The truth in her sentence stabbed him somewhere deep inside of him.

Stunned by her expression, the words were stuck in his throat for a moment before he could finally answer, "... We can't."

_She's not paying attention…_ In the back of his mind, he contemplated pushing her away and locking her inside his room. However, all plan formulating stopped when he saw the look on her face, tugging on his heartstrings. In her eyes he could read her solemn question: Don't you care about me?

Todoroki didn't move as she slowly leaned down, placing a warm kiss on his lips once more. His thumb stroked her cheek gently as he returned her feelings, eyes closing as he surrendered to her.

_This isn't right… she doesn't know what she's doing. But..._

Yaoyorozu slipped her delicate hands up his palms, threading her fingers through his.

Quiet, suppressed thoughts began to seep into his brain as she continued.

"_It's impossible to push her away." _

"_You've been wanting this for awhile."_

A warm blush crept onto his cheeks, feeling his heart swell as they shared a passionate, sweet kiss.

Another thought submerged, one that had been buried deep inside:

"_I love her."_

He suddenly stopped, turning his head.

_That's exactly why you need to protect her. _

"I'm sorry." Shouto began to untangle his hands from her, a look of confusion and sadness donning her face. Grabbing his wrists, she stopped him, pinning his hands firmly to the floor. Todoroki struggled, only to feel his wrists caught against what felt like metal. In a matter of seconds, the mischievous heroine quickly created two wrist restraints bonded to the floor.

"Yaoyorozu, what—," he stopped suddenly as he watched her sit up slowly, teasingly tracing her fingertips down his forearms and sending a tingling pleasure to his core.

"Hey, did you know.." Her hands were resting on his chest, and he was almost certain she could feel his heart racing underneath her touch.

"Yaoyorozu, let me out before I—"

"Kimura's steel is highly resistant to extremely hot and cold temperatures," she said, looking down at him with a devilish smile ghosting on her lips.

Another wave of heat passed through his body. He swallowed, unable to find any words. Her hands felt down his toned chest painfully slow, causing him to fidget slightly.

"Yaoyorozu… I'm warning you," he growled, eyes glued to her hands as he focused on calming himself.

"Punish me then," she answered naughtily. Shouto clenched his jaw at the feeling of her fingertips sliding underneath the hem of his shirt, shamelessly feeling up his muscled abdomen. Her eyes were fixed on his skin peeking out from under his shirt that was beginning to ride up, biting her bottom lip gently. Shouto struggled against the metal restraints, digging into his skin as his body tensed.

"You always work so hard…" she murmured seductively. "You need to let yourself _relax_…" Her tone of voice somehow made her words seem so unbelievably dirty. He felt his cock twitch underneath her.

Shouto looked at her with wide, panicked eyes as Yaoyorozu moved off of his hips, inserting herself in between his legs. Her warm hands slipped under his thin shirt once more, sliding up to his chest and exposing his waist.

"Hey—," he grunted, frustrated. Yaoyorozu leaned down, placing a long and thick lick up his stomach. He sharply inhaled. By now, his pants were uncomfortably tight, his bulge threatening to burst through the zipper. "Wait, Yaoyorozu," he weakly attempted to stop her.

"Shouto, please let me have a taste," she pouted cutely, laying over his hips as she looked up at him underneath her eyelashes. He froze as his heart skipped a beat.

_Is this… seriously happening right now?!_

The naughty hero kissed onto his stomach, causing him to writhe in excitement as he continued struggling against his restraints. Slightly panicking, he attempted to heat and cool each metal cuff to no avail.

_Shit… This is bad…!_

She popped open the top button of his pants, tugging at the zipper as it easily gave way to the thick lump in his boxers. Yaoyorozu licked her lips, tugging the fabric away and finally releasing his hardened member. Before he could protest, her warm tongue licked up the underside of his shaft.

"Gh—!"

Shouto's muscles tensed, pulling against the tight restraints as she started taking his cock into her unbelievably warm mouth. His heart was beating out of his chest as she continued. He desperately tried to calm his boiling blood as he watched her, eyes shut and clearly enjoying sucking on his rapidly hardening cock. Yaoyorozu swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him in her mouth.

Todoroki struggled to hold back a groan.

She pressed her tongue against the underside of his shaft as she sucked mercilessly, pulling his tip in and out slowly.

"Yaoyorozu…" he breathed huskily, beads of sweat forming on his body. He was completely hard now, waves of pleasure washing over his body each time her lips tugged across his pulsing shaft. She took one last lick across his long shaft before sitting back up.

"I can't take it anymore…" she said softly.

He exhaled, relaxing slightly at the short break she gave him as she got up, standing over his hips. Shouto gazed up at her, nervously sensing her lustful intent. Her hands reached for the side of her hips, hooking underneath the thin straps of her panties and tugging it slowly down her legs.

He swallowed as he caught a glimpse of her soaking pussy, curtained behind his large shirt. A string of her juices stretched from her panties, which were visibly drenched.

"Look how wet I got for you…"

Shouto was frozen in shock, suddenly flooded by an intense, raw desire to _fuck. _

He internally cursed to himself, scolding himself vehemently for his carnal urges. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything as he watched her lower herself on top of his hips.

A sharp grunt escaped from his lips as she sat down on top of him. He couldn't see it, but he knew his cock was pressed between his stomach and the mind-numbingly warm folds of her pussy, leaking her juices all over his shaft.

"I can take away all of your stress, Shouto…" she murmured flirtatiously as she started to grind on top of his twitching cock, his skin getting hot and slippery.

_Holy shit… _His mind was growing fuzzy from how insanely seductive she was.

Reaching down, she pressed his tip against the entrance of her tight vagina.

"Yaoyorozu…" he breathed, fingers balled into tight fists.

In one motion, she pushed his cock all the way inside of her, skin hitting against skin. Todoroki fought back a groan of pleasure as Yaoyorozu cried, feeling her tight pussy getting forcibly spread open and filled to the brim. She was incredibly warm, and he could feel her twitching deep inside as she enveloped his pulsing dick. It felt like he was about to burst inside of her from the sudden surge of pleasure. Shouto breathed heavily, the urge to climax right then and there quickly growing in his core.

"Wait," he begged desperately.

Ignoring his plea, Yaoyorozu began grinding her hips against his slowly, eliciting a loud groan from his lips. "Shouto," she moaned naughtily, "Your dick is so _big_…"

His cock stiffened inside of her as she verbally stroked his male pride. His body was filled with absolute bliss as she rode him, her wet pussy coaxing him to let a huge load out right against her womb. It took all of his focus to handle the pleasure, his body tense and filled with heat.

His hips nearly bucked when he felt her pulling his cock out, her pussy sucking onto his shaft hotly.

"Yaoyorozu!" He groaned almost painfully, desperately wriggling against his restraints. "You're going to… kill me…" She propped herself up on her arms, leaning over him and she started pumping the length of his cock in and out of her. The soft walls of her pussy struggled to grip onto his slippery shaft, it almost felt like she was sucking him in. His dick was twitching inside of her.

"Get off, _NOW," _he growled huskily.

The tip of his cock pressed against the base of her pussy, rubbing her deepest walls and making her legs weak with pleasure.

"Shouto, cum inside me," she begged.

His ears pricked at the sound of that, cursing under his breath as she tapped into his raw instinctive desire to impregnate. She sat up, enjoying the view of the heated pro hero, filled with pleasure and desperation. Picking up the pace, she continued stroking his pulsing cock with the clear intention of milking every last drop from him. Over and over, she moaned his name heatedly. Asking… _begging _for it.

_If I don't do something, she's really gonna make me..._

She could see his muscles tensing as he began freezing the tatami beneath his restraints, once more attempting to break free.

To spite his efforts, Yaoyorozu tightened her core around him, effectively driving him up a wall.

"Yaoyorozu," he groaned huskily. "I'm…"

She stubbornly and mercilessly rode his cock, against his protests. Finally giving in, Todoroki's hips started to forcefully buck into her to furiously work towards his climax.

"Shouto!" She cried, cumming all over his dick and sending him straight over the edge. Tip pressed firmly against her deepest walls, he moaned loudly as his cock spurt out a huge, hot load inside of her. He thrust into her a few more times, emptying out his pleasure.

Yaoyorozu pulled his cock out slowly as the icy-hot hero panted heavily underneath her. She sat up, looking down at the mess they created. His cum was slowly dripping out of her pussy and onto his dick.

"Oh no, it's dripping out," she pouted, panting as she spoke, "I wish I… wasnt on birth control…"

Todoroki stared up at her intensely, watching her biting down on her bottom lip. "Because I really want.. Shouto's baby..."

The look in his eyes turned dark and she could almost see the switch flipping inside of him.

_This girl makes me want to sin._

Shouto immediately froze the ground beneath his hands, cracking the brittle tatami and breaking free from his restraints in one forceful, angry pull.

"Shouto—," she blurted out of surprise. Not wasting a second, he pushed her over onto the futon and quickly tugged off his shirt. Pinning her down, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth for a deep, heated kiss. Her hands grabbed at his back as he hungrily licked down to her neck, biting and sucking at her soft skin. Momo yelped when she heard the sound of fabric tearing, realizing he had easily ripped open the shirt to reveal her large breasts. He kissed down her collarbone before he licked her sensitive bud. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he tugged gently at her breasts as he sucked on her. The heated heroine cried out in pleasure, begging for more. She felt slightly intimidated as he sat up, looking down at her with an intense sexual hunger. He gripped her thighs, abruptly pushing her legs up and open for him.

"Shouto," she yelped, feeling her core tighten with excitement.

"Yaoyorozu, you don't know how long I've been burying these feelings to touch you," he murmured, pressed his thick cock inside of her once more. His full dick entered her tight pussy easily, welcoming his large girth inside.

Her heated voice cried out, shivering at the feeling of him hitting deeply right away. Shouto started thoroughly drilling her tight wet hole, holding her legs still as she squirmed from overwhelming pleasure.

"It's so deep," she whined helplessly. He pulled out halfway before stuffing her pussy full of his cock, balls pressed up against her. Holding back was the last thing on his mind. He was making a huge mess of her, stirring up her insides and digging out the cum he had recently filled her with. Her pussy tried desperately to grip his cock tightly, getting stretched and bullied constantly by his thick shaft.

_I need more..._

Todoroki leaned down to kiss her deeply, muffling her uncontrollable heated moans. Her toes were curling from pleasure. Her pussy wasn't letting him go, begging for him to fill her up to the brim with hot cum. Pulling away from her lips, he sat up to focus pounding away at her. His hands gripped firmly around her slender waist, holding her still as he thrust into her.

"Shouto," she cried over and over, fueling his libido. He wanted to drown in her voice, heatedly calling out for him. Moving with every intention to make her scream, Shouto gave her no choice but to handle all the pleasure he was giving to her.

"Fuck your birth control…" he growled huskily, "I'll give you a baby if you beg me to."

"Yes," she moaned with an urgency in her voice, "Please, I want it, Shouto, please."

He slipped his arms underneath her knees, hooking her legs up and open wide for him. Getting on top of her slightly, Shouto fucked her deeply, barely pulling out. The room was filled with the sound of heated panting and skin hitting skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned over her, completely dominating her.

"Yes!" she moaned repeatedly, continuing to coax him to cum inside of her. He felt himself nearing his climax, tensing up to contain the intense pool of pleasure building up in his core.

"Shouto," she breathed, murmuring into his ear, "I love you."

He clenched his jaw, growling as passion overtook his body. Gripping the sheets beneath them, Shouto gave it to her hard and fast. Yaoyorozu came quickly, arms wrapped tightly around him as she let out a choked moan. Tightening and twitching beneath him, Shouto gave one final thrust into her pussy before violently shooting his cum inside of her. He groaned into her neck, releasing all of his heated tension as he was pressed balls deep inside of her. Momo tangled her fingers into his hair soothingly as they breathed heavily.

Absolutely spent, Shouto lifted his head to look at Momo, only to find her passed out peacefully.

His hand went up to gently brush a strand of hair away from her face. Quietly leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear, "Yaoyorozu."


End file.
